Reality in between Dreams
by SunnyNats
Summary: Arthur had a very strange dream last night, and with Alfred being such an annoying git like he always is he ended up telling him about it. Damn it, Arthur just told Alfred he had a not so innocent dream with him...  Humans name used


**I don't know if this is a one-shot or if I'll make this into an actual story with chapters. It is my first time writing something like this even tough I thought about it several times, I have more, and more little stories about these two inside my head, Alfred and Arthur are just too cute and...I don't even know, I just like the idea of seeing them together. Excuse me for my stupidity, I'm a huge Fan of USA x UK and that's all there's to it. I'm sorry for the fact that this chapter (?) is waaay to small, I'm just still thinking about it, if this is a prelude or a one-shot...probably a prelude. And yes, I know I suck at writing yaoi or anything close to it, forgive me for it, it is my first time doing so. **

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Hetalia in any way, it would be too damn good if I did, and impossible as well. _**

* * *

**Dreams come in all ways and bring all types of consequences: **

Arthur was upset...very, very upset; last night he had the weirdest dream ever, and he most certainly wasn't ready for it.  
"Alfred kept calling him, calling his name in the sweetest way, over, and over again. There was nothing quite like it, that voice echoing in the room, Arthur never thought he would be in such a vulnerable situation but just seeing the American on top of him was more than enough to give him thousands of years of happiness. He had to admit, he liked it, he loved it, he wanted more of Alfred, and he wanted him in every way there was to be. In the end, Arthur was so concentrated and drowning in pleasure that he wouldn't even notice the sinful noises he was making, the name he kept calling, so many times; without a doubt, Alfred had scored high on taking the initiative, and he was a hero after all.  
And of course, it was obvious that Arthur wasn't crying, because grown men, gentlemen, no...They don't cry.  
And in the end, no, Alfred wasn't smiling like a fool, a tear threatening to fall...impossible, he was a hero. And after the inevitable, there were three little words that left Alfred's mouth, and three little words that left Arthur's one as well, a simple I Love You, and in that moment, that was all there was to be, nothing else existed other than the two of them, in a tight embrace, they finally fell asleep, waiting for morning to come."

No, that couldn't be, how could he had dreamed such a sinful dream...and with Alfred! He knew he was in love with the American, and he had already had this sort of dreams...but they never got as far as this last one...oh it had been to perfect if they did.

- Bloody Git, with his idiotic Texas and cute Nantucket!

- So moody already, and it's so early as well ~

- Oh, shut up...you're the one who caused it!

- Hum...I really can't see how...I haven't spoken a word to you until now...so tell me, what have I done?

- Sod-off you bloke!

- Come oooooon ~

- I said no!

- Pretty please?

- NO!

- *puppy eyes*

- NO!

- Please, please, please, please, please (...)

- THE HELL! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU FUCKED ME, TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND THEN I WOKE UP TO AN EMPTY BED! HAPPY NOW?

- Wha...what?

- Oh...bloody hell...

Have you ever imagined Arthur blush like his face was on fire? Good, make that double.

- I really didn't mean it, seriously!

- I...I don't recall doing such a thing...

- It...It was just a dream, a silly dream, I'm sorry, I'll leave now.

Arthur tripped over his own feet, left...knowing that it was never going to be the same, Alfred pretty much got the whole picture now...I mean, he was an idiot but he wasn't dumb, not at all.  
But once in a while, just when you never expect it, good things happen.  
And that's when Arthur felt a shaking hand grabbing his arm, a beautiful American pinning him to the nearest wall, Alfred's face blushing fiercely.

- You can't say something like that and just leave...

- Yes I can, and that was exactly what I was doing before you stopped me.

- But you can't! I have something to say! I have the right!

- No you don't! It was just a dream!

- Oh...really?

And as you know, Alfred isn't always good with words, acts get it done more easily and there's no way in hell Arthur would misunderstood what he meant with it, a kiss that showed so much love and affection with the simple touch of their lips. He kept it chaste, and probably not what he truly meant, because if Alfred could, he would take the Englishman right on the spot, but he couldn't, it was all too soon.  
Arthur moaned into the kiss, cried into the kiss, hugged the American with the little strength he had left and prayed that this wasn't a dream, because it all seemed too good to be real.

- You see? - Said Alfred breaking the kiss, leaving an unhappy Arthur in his arms – I had the right to say...or do something as well.

- Yes, you did...but, what did you meant with it?

- I thought I was the idiot...

- You're not.

- I love you Arthur.

- I love you too you git.

And with the tightening of their embrace, if that was even possible, they sealed what seemed to be an alliance, a step they should've taken long ago.  
And, well...Alfred wasn't right about Arthur not being ready for something more, he was eager for it, too much actually; because when they reached his house Arthur was blind with lust, himself was blind with lust, and the battle for dominance started.  
As if we weren't expecting it already.


End file.
